


Wishmaster/Male!Reader

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Church Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: You meet a stranger and get a drunken hook up.
Relationships: Steven Verdel/Reader, The Djinn/Male!Reader, The Djinn/Reader, Wishmaster/Male!Reader, Wishmaster/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Wishmaster/Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of piss, but no watersports or bathroom play!

“Oh fuck…” You choke out as your hips rock into the warm mouth swallowing your cock. You swear you feel claws lightly scratch at the back your thighs as you buck a bit too roughly. A groan vibrates you earning a pitchy cry wanting to speed up your thrusts, but large hands keep you from moving too much. A clever tongue tickles around your shaft as lips drag themselves to the cusp of the tip. A prick of sharp teeth where the flat edge of front ones should be. Was your partner wearing fake fangs? That thought is pushed away as a confident suck has you focus on your dick again. The pleasure of someone sucking you in a darkened room, you never thought this would ever happen to you.  
Your mind is still fuzzy from the alcohol you guzzled not too long ago. You barely remember anything leading up until this point. However, you do recall red irises on a man you met. He was very charming and dashing, you blush at the memory of him complimenting your handsome features. The guy even bought you several rounds of drinks at the bar, including the last few establishments you and your new friend went to. One, the one with all the glow-in-the-dark paintings, had some pretty slapping music to which you felt obliged to dance.  
‘Oh shit.’ You gasp as the mouth sucks the entirety of your cock in as you think back on the last thing you can remember. A woman, a pretty little thing in nothing more in what could be described as a neon bikini. Dark hair in two tight buns to show off her glowing makeup under black light. Lips were a sickly green color as they smiled at you. Your eyes drifted to her breasts as they bounced to the beat looking like they wanted to slip out of her pink bra. She had swallowed a little white pill with a giggle before placing another on her tongue. The girl had rushed forward slamming her lips to yours slipping you the pill. In a panic, you gulp it down tasting the chalkiness of it and the sting of whatever she was drinking. She grins up at you before moving on to another person who walked in.  
Your friend had found you with specks of neon on his dark suit. You barely hear him when he asked if you were okay his teeth glowing in a blue color from how white they are. You notice red in his eyes for the first time tonight. You had to blink several times before everything was normal again, or so you thought. Colors were beginning to pop more, the music didn’t sound too chaotic anymore, and your body was floating. You groan hunching over placing your hands on your knees, the softness of your pants got your attention. Everything was starting to feel better, more pleasurable.  
Your friend is a little concerned as you started to rub your thighs. Little contact like this was so damn good. He takes your wrist to lead you to the bar and ordered a whole bottle of liquor. You down the first shot expressing how delicious it was, then you took eight more. Your friend drank way more than you, but you were jealous at how he didn’t seem drunk at all. That’s when you blacked out.  
“Hey!” An annoyed, deep, menacing voice calls you back to the present. It’s your friend on his knees having your dick in his fist looking slightly pissed. “I’m fulfilling your wish and you’re not even here!” He practically growls in normal human voice, that same red you saw earlier flashes in his eyes. You hiss as he gives your shaft a threatening squeeze, “Thinking of someone else?”  
“I-“ You about to start, but he rises to his feet. His crimson tie is missing showing that he had unbuttoned the first four buttons of his black shirt. His nicely toned body peeking through the opening in all the right ways.  
“You want that girl.” He smirks with a huff his eyebrows knitting close together. His expression could have easily been an evil expression, if it weren’t for the fact that he was sucking your dick not even a minute ago. “She was a pretty number, wasn’t she?”  
You were about to interject when he changed. You gasp as his visage morphed into the girl in the club. You jolt backwards to try to hop away only for your back to hit a wooden wall. You look around finally noticing you are in a wooden box with a bench. Are you in an outhouse? You didn’t get the chance to ask as your friend, now the girl from the club, climbed up on the bench placing platform heels on either side of your seated form until their groin is right in front of your face.  
She/He pulled on the tie of their bikini bottom letting it fall away. A bare pussy greets you, slick with arousal and pulsing. You immediately think the worst and prepare for a warm filthy shower closing your eyes. Instead you hear wet sounds coupling with soft sighs. You curiously open your eyes to see your friend playing with their clit. Two fingers rub circles on the heated flesh rocking into the hand. You peer up at their face unsure what to do. Their eyes are half lidded with their plump lips parted uttering groans and sighs staring down at you.  
Your mouth his salivating at the sight of this beautiful pussy being pleasured in front of you. Your nose bumps into their hand edging closer. You groan smelling the musky aroma of the dripping juices. Your dick is now twice harder than it was before, straining to feel some friction. Their hand moves away before hips thrust into your face. You gladly lick the opening while grinding your nose into their clit. Their moans are loud as they hold on to your head, fingers clawing into your hair.  
“Fuck, fuck…” They moan rocking onto your face, “Wanted a nice wet cunt, huh? You couldn’t cum without having some old-fashioned pussy, could you?”  
Your face heated up to a new degree, you felt it travel down your neck and passed your ears. Your tongue plunged into them earning a high-pitched wail. Damn, they were loud. Their hips worked themselves faster on your face, you didn’t need to do any work, but you move your tongue out of curtesy. Your friend moved to where you can suck on their clit. You planted open mouthed kisses on their button reaching for your neglected dick.  
“Na-uh.” They lightly kick your arm back and pin it with their shin, “Not yet.”  
You groan wrapping your lips around their clit sucking ever so lightly. Your friend keens head lolling to the side back arching. Their clit becomes a thick slimy dick shooting into your mouth gagging you. You look up nearly screaming at the sight. A tall muscular demon is standing over you shoving their dick down your throat. Claws dig into your scalp as he continues to pound into your mouth. You fling your hand to where you assume his balls should be to find a warm wet crevice. He has a pussy too? You slip two fingers in curling them like you were trying to hit a G-spot. The demon roars hips stuttering as he cums in your mouth. You sputter nearly choking on the fluid gliding down your throat.  
He pants pulling away from your face, dick slipping out with a wet pop. You cough a little not enjoying the foreign taste in your mouth. It wasn’t like any cum you have ever swallowed, it was thick and salty sweet in an earthy way. You look down at your dick, it’s still very hard and wanting attention.  
“What the hell, man?” You blurt up at the demon who was getting down from the bench. “You didn’t tell me you were… this!”  
“Actually,” The demon’s voice is deep and regal in a pseudo British accent. He grabs the wine bottle that was sitting on the floor, “I did.”  
“What? When?” You blanch at him waving your hands around in a fuss.  
“At the club, after you took the pill from that girl.” He states taking a hardy swig from the bottle. “You don’t remember, do you?” You shake your head, hand creeping to your hard cock to grasp the base with two fingers. He doesn’t notice as he heaves a heavy sigh, “I told you that I’m a djinn and I can grant you any wish. You said,” His voice mimics yours, “‘That’s crazy! I wish you would give me that wildest sex ever then!’”  
That sounds like me, you listen as this djinn finishes the bottle. You notice the fine toned muscles on him starting with the chest and working your way down to his things. You bet they would feel so good should they straddle your hips. Your hands would slowly run up them to grab a handful of his flank to bounce him on your cock. Your hardness twitches at the thought regaining the want once again.  
“I still need to fulfill my end of the bargain.” The djinn chuckles eyeing your dick like a piece of meat. You hope he’s not going to suck you off again, you saw his teeth. He changes back into the form he first met you with minus his pants. “Would you like to be on top?”  
“Actually,” You blush with a firm grip on your cock, “Can you ride me? In your real form?”  
He seems surprised at your request, but it is your wish he’s fulfilling. He shrugs before turning back to his true form. You move your hands and lean back a bit for him to straddle your hips easier. You rest your hands on his thighs as he takes your dick in his palm. He lefts up enough to guide you into his opening. It’s not as wet as it was before, but it is still moist enough to not be painful. You feel your head push into a slick heat, you sigh rubbing the djinn’s thighs in a circular motion. He sinks down on your length with a grunt.  
You gasped at the feeling of being inside a djinn. It was like any other human hole you stuck your dick in, it constricted around you, pulsing with uncertainty at this object. However, it was almost unbearably warm. You steadied your breathing so that you can get used to the heat using your thumbs to draw patterns on the djinn’s skin. You peer up at him noticing that he had been very still and had placed his arms on either side of you head, hands flat against the wall.  
“Are you okay?” You question taking in gulps of air, trying not to wiggle too much.  
“Fine.” He grits out taking a few breaths himself wincing whenever he adjusts himself, “Just been a while.” You don’t question any further waiting patiently for him to feel ready to continue. “And not to inflate your ego,” He straightens his back taking one hand off the wall, “You’re the biggest human cock, I’ve taken.”  
Before the swell of pride blooms in your chest, the djinn moves his hips. You let out a rough sigh from within your chest as he bounces on your dick. Soon enough, moans fall from your lips as the djinn works you. Your hands travel up to his waist allowing your arms to move with him until you use the leverage to slam him back down. The djinn barks a confused ‘Uh’ as you continue the action for him to ride you harder. He’s back to being loud again and his once flaccid cock is bobbing upright in rigid attention.  
“D-damnit,” The djinn curses as the new pace is set. You groan watching his dick wave up and down a few drops of precum landing on your shirt. You grip his length giving some twisting jerks in time with your own cock. The djinn lets out a string of curses in a language you never heard before as he grits his sharp teeth. You feel his pussy pulse even harder now, more frequently, you figured he was close to cumming.  
“Aw yeah,” You mumble groan, thrusting upwards in a brutal pace once the djinn began to slow down, “Come on, baby. Come on, cum for me. Cum on my human cock.” That seemed enough for him. With an elongated bellow, the djinn comes with a weak stream of white and clenching on your cock in a hot vice. “Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck-“ You chant keeping him still as you curl on yourself losing your pace to chase your own climax. You finally push yourself over that edge getting enough momentum to reach up and clamp your teeth on the djinn’s neck. A shout set off another round of clenching from the djinn’s pussy as you empty yourself into him. Was that a third orgasm?  
Your moans are muffled as hot fluid leaks into your mouth, you must have bitten down hard enough to break skin. The djinn is whining as he feels your seed enter him leaning forward to rest his forehead on the wall behind you. You release your teeth from his throat groaning as you pull him to your body, dick spent and flops out with a wet sound. You lick his wound as it heals itself under your tongue. The djinn rests himself seating himself on your full bladder. You ignore the pain in favor of savoring the moment.  
The djinn pulls away getting off you to stand up. You groan lowly seeing your cum leak out him, dick slightly twitching. He turns into the human you met at the beginning of the night fixing his shirt, but his dick is still out.  
“Later, maybe somewhere where there won’t be people in a couple hours.” He smirks seeing how you’re getting hard again. He swoops down to nab the empty wine bottle before opening the door and stepping out.  
You stuff your half chub into your pants before following the djinn out. Your jaw falls open upon seeing where the two of you are. A pearly white church with rows of pews, the moonlight casting a majestic glow into the large echoing room. Heat returns to your face as you cannot believe what you just did, with a djinn! You shakily step out of the room turning around to see where you two fucked. Of course, it would be the confession booth! You slowly look to find the djinn who had walked some ways away but had stopped. You were about to joke about how he wasn’t supposed to be on hallowed ground until you heard it. A faint whizzing sound that was muffled somewhat, you lean to the side to witness him using the wine bottle. So that’s why his dick was out. Your own bladder ached for release as you tried not to listen. Once he was finished, the djinn looked around spotting the table where he took the wine from and placed the bottle back.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You shout at him, your voice twice its volume due to the room. You slap both hands over your mouth upon hearing it. In a quieter voice, “The fuck is wrong with you?”  
“Oh come on!” The djinn tilted his head with his hands up in surrender, “I’m a djinn! You really expect me to have some respect for this place? And you’re one to talk! You pissed on the front steps and almost jacked off to the Virgin Mary!”  
“Hey! I can see why God knocked her up! Jesus’s mom has it going on!”  
The two of you stared at each other in silence before erupting into laughter. Tears form in your eyes from how hard you were laughing. The djinn’s back is arched back giving full belly laughs rubbing his face in mirth. You both settle down trying to catch your breath.  
“I, uh,” You chuckle rubbing the back of your neck with a sheepish smile. “I forgot your name.”  
The djinn chuckles back saying his name in a rough sounding language. You stare at him, unsure if you should try to pronounce it back. He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, “Verdel. Steven Verdel.”  
“Nice to meet you. Again.” You blush reaching out for a handshake, the djinn takes it with a half-smile. “So, uh, my place or yours?”


End file.
